


Friendship, Love, and Betrayal

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Futurefic, M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-14
Updated: 2005-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the price of Friendship is Love, the price of Love is Betrayal, and the price of Betrayal costs entirely too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship, Love, and Betrayal

## Friendship, Love, and Betrayal

by Slash Bunny

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/sv_slashbunny/>

* * *

Friendship, Love, and Betrayal   
by SV_SlashBunny 

Lex slams his hands down on his desk. The report he has just finished reading infuriating him. The report that his father was so gracious to provide. The report that proves, conclusively, that his best friend was a liar. 

Oh, not just about his secrets... Lex had given up on those a long time ago, when he realized he had a choice, Clark's secret... or Clark. Knowing that his life would return to the joyless existence it had once been, back before he met Clark, he decided no Secret was worth that. Once he stopped pushing, Clark stopped retreating and he had his best friend back. 

The best friend who always believed and expected the best from him. 

The best friend who saved him time and time again 

... both figuratively and literally. 

The best friend he had fallen in love with. 

The best friend, who was apparently Superman. 

The best friend who was apparently responsible for the latest terrorist style attack on one of his Top Secret Labs 

... and the three previous attacks. 

The best friend he had been lusting after for years but whom he thought was so clueless, so innocent 
    
    
              ... who had been a rent-boy 
              ... during his high school 'Summer of Rebellion'
              ... while Lex had been fighting to survive. 
    

The best friend who had cost LexCorp billions of dollars and forced the United States Department of Defense to move the secret study of certain Meteor Rocks and other Misc. Space Debris 
    
    
              ... move it to another contractor
              ... outside of Lex's control. 
    

The best friend who had been playing him for years. 

The best friend who was best friend no longer 

... but first ... He ... Would ... Pay . 


End file.
